hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Tontu (alpha)
Tontu is a Nisse, who appears in both the graphic novels and the animated series. Appearance He is a humanoid creature about the size of a child, with a dis-proportionally large head. His head is completely covered in thick hair, leaving only his nose visible. It's thus impossible to tell his mood or see his facial expressions. Personality As a nisse he distrusts all other Nisse, whom he considers liars. That was until after Hilda got him to meet Tontu (Beta). Biopgrahy Animated series Before Hilda met him, he lived in a yellow house near a duck pond. One day however, The Black Hound entered the Nowhere Space of this house, and subsequently the house itself, and trashed both. Tontu was wrongfully accused for the mess by the house's owner, and banished. Hilda first saw him in "Chapter 12: The Nisse", where he is homeless in the streets. Johanna forbade Hilda from talking to him, claiming Tontu must have been banished for a good reason. Hilda being Hilda, she tried to help him anyway by inviting him to come live in her house. Unfortunately, her house already had a Nisse and the two got in a fierce fight, that ended with Johanna banishing Tontu from her home. Later, while camping with the Sparrow Scouts, Hilda and David found Tontu in the Huldrawood. Hilda promised to bring him some snacks later, but never got the chance since she and David first ran into a group of Marra, and then got attacked by the Black Hound. In "Chapter 13: The Black Hound", Hilda kept searching for Tontu, but first only encountered other Nisse. She also found the owner of the house that Tontu used to live in, who told her what Tontu had supposedly done. Shortly afterwards, she met Tontu again, who kept claiming to be innocent. He came with her to Scout Hall and checked out the Nowhere Space there, only to find the black hound. The Black Hound chased Hilda and Tontu through Nowhere Space back to Hilda's house, where the other Tontu came to their aid. He recognized the Hound as his old pet Jellybean. When the Trolberg Safety Patrol arrived to capture Jellybean, the tow Tontu's set aside their distrust for each other, and cooperated with Hilda, and Johanna to lure Jellybean out of the city. This almost failed since Jellybean jumped on top of Johanna's car and caused it to go out of control. The only way the two nisse could prevent the car from crashing was by sending it into the Nowhere Space of the outside world. While there, Jellybean and his owner got separated from the others while the car with Tontu, Hilda and Johanna emerged on the other side of the town wall. Afterwards, Tontu went to live with Hilda and Johanna in the now vacant nowhere space of their house. He was last seen making hot chocolate for them. Graphic Novels Tontu is first seen in "Hilda and the Black Hound". His history, including his first meeting with Hilda, is largely identical to the animated series, except the main events happen in a different order; Tontu and Hilda first meet in the woods during the Sparrow Scouts camp, where Hilda gains Tontu's trust, and after that Hilda offered her own house to Tontu, only to find out another Nisse already lives there. Like in the animated series, Hilda eventually cleared Tontu's name, he and Jellybean's owner helped Jellybean escape the city, and he moved in with Hilda and Johanna after Jellybean and his owner got lost in Nowhere Space. In "Hilda and the Stone Forest", Hilda blackmailed him into helping her get into Nowhere Space, despite being grounded, by threatening to tell Johanna that Tontu broke her favorite bowl and hid the remains in his nest. Unfortunately, the attempt was interrupted by Johanna. Tontu tried to warn them that staying half in/half out of Nowhere space was dangerous, but too late; Hilda and Johanna got send to the Stone Forest, while Tontu ended up in the bathroom of another house, where a man was just taking a shower. He later lied about this embarrassing event to Hilda and Johanna. After finding out where Johanna and Hilda had ended up, he came to their rescue along with The Great Raven. In "Hilda and the Mountain King", after seeing the now human Baba in Hilda's house, Tontu deduced they were dealing with a changeling. He helped Johanna with the search for Hilda, who was now a troll. When Hilda and Baba were transformed back into their old selves, Hilda was left with no clothes and Baba tore up the clothes Johanna had given her, but Tontu fortunately revealed he brought a spare set of clothes along. Appearances Graphic novels *Hilda and the Black Hound *Hilda and the Stone Forest *Hilda and the Mountain King Animated series *Chapter 12: The Nisse *Chapter 13: The Black Hound Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Nisse Category:A to Z Category:T Category:Males